Bounty
by glenncoco4
Summary: When two bounty hunters have lived most of their lives alone and find peace in their work, they're content. What will happen when those two lives intersect? What will happen when they realize that they never truly knew the meaning of content until now?
1. Chapter 1

_Hope you like it!_

* * *

She's been watching him for a half hour now, waiting for him to make his move when her target suddenly turns around, like someone had called him, and takes off running. Quickly getting out of her car, she starts running after him, but as she starts running in the direction he'd ran off to, she sees a blonde mop of hair that's a few paces ahead of her running in the same direction.

Picking up speed, she curses as she realizes what's happening. "Dammit." Once she turns the corner and reaches the alley, she lets out a defeated sigh as she comes into full view of something she always dreads seeing. The tall muscular man has her fugitive laying flat on his stomach and in the process of cuffing him.

"And you are?"

He looks up, meeting her eyes when a grin appears on his face. "Deeks."

The glint in her eye tells him that she's sizing him up. "Don't think I've seen you before."

"Well I guess I'm doing my job then." With that cocky grin still plastered to his face, he grabs the bail jumper and pulls him to his feet. Sending a wink her way when he walks past her. "See ya around."

She's completely caught off guard by this new obstacle that has been put in her way. He was cocky, not that she isn't ever nor any other counter part of hers. But something seems different, she's not sure what it is and will most likely never find out.

* * *

Walking through the doorway with a grim look on her face, she rolls her eyes.

"Well, did you get him?" Gwen, her faithful partner in crime ask when she sees look on her friend's face after she'd gone out on a lead.

"Almost."

The blonde knows how good her partner is, strike that, she's not good, she's the best. Her brunette counter part always gets her guy, come hell or high water. "What do you mean, almost? Kensi Blye doesn't do almost. Never has."

"Some guy showed up and got to him before I could." The annoyed look that graces her face as she takes a seat at her desk is not often seen. She knows it's ridiculous but the feeling of failure rears its ugly head every time she doesn't do something right or is unable to accomplish something. Maybe it's her military upbringing or maybe it's the inner turmoil she deals with everyday because she doesn't feel like she's enough. For anyone.

"What guy?"

She looks away from the files on her desk and turns her attention towards her partner. "A blonde guy with shaggy hair who until this day I've never seen before."

Gwen shrugs her shoulders like, what else is new? "I guess some new competition just got to town."

"Looks that way."

The day is almost at an end and figuring that her friend could use a pick me up, she offers. "How about drinks? I'm buying."

Knowing she's not gonna be able to focus after being a little rattled, she accepts the offer. "Definitely."

* * *

She's nursing her JD on the rocks when she hears a not all that familiar voice.

"Told you I'd see ya around."

Turning towards the person that the voice belongs to, she gives him a quick barely there smile and returns to her drink. "Yeah, you did."

He's taken back by the brunette. Something about her is different. Most women he meets in their line of work are stone cold as stone cold can get. He can tell just by the glimpse he caught of her mismatched eyes that she's indeed stone cold, but with that, there's something else he can't quite name. "Can I buy you a drink? I mean it's the least I could do after swooping in and taking your mark."

Kensi isn't sure if he's trying to get something from her like most of her male counter parts or is truly being genuine. "I'm good thanks. It's a school night."

Nodding his head, he takes the hint and stand up off the stool. "I'm sorry. I never asked you your name."

She gives him a soft smile and figures that if they're going to be in the same business together it's better to have more friends than enemies. "Kensi. Kensi Blye." Holding her arm out, she offers her hand.

When she smiles at him, he's hit full force with something he's never felt before. "Kensi." He tries to get his wits about him, softly repeating her name, locking way that smile in his memory. Seeing her offered hand, he returns the gesture and properly introduces himself. "It's nice to meet you, Kensi. Marty Deeks."

The electricity that sergers through both of their bodies as their skin touches, catches both of them by surprise. Their eyes lock and they see the same stupefied look reflected in the others.

When they're finally brought back to reality, they release their hands, after an abnormal about of time being joined.

She realizes that she's made a big mistake when she stands up to leave as he's still standing in the same position as before. Their bodies are just a hairs breath away. Shaking herself out of the trance of his mesmerizing blue eyes, her lips slowly pull up into a smile. "I'll see you around, Marty."

"See ya." As she walks away, he shakes his head trying to get rid of the buzzing feeling.

* * *

_A/N: I'll do my best to update as often as I can. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was trying to think of a jumper's name when Tim Riggins popped into my head. _Clear Eyes, Full Heart, Can't Lose._

* * *

"Kens, we've got a sighting on Riggins. He's at the Promenade just outside of The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf."

Grabbing her keys, the brunette runs out the door hoping that luck is on her side today.

* * *

She looks across the way and can't believe her eyes. Striding across the street, she walks up to him, catching his attention. "You're seeing what I'm seeing, right?"

"9 mil in the waist band."

Nodding her head, she realizes that if they want to prevent casualties that they need to work together. "If either of us goes after him, he'll start shooting. We can't let that happen, especially with all the civilians around."

The perp turns in their direction and before he even has time to think about it, he slams his lips to the tall brunette's.

She's caught completely off guard by his actions, but once she realizes what he's doing, she deepens the kiss. Pretty soon she knows it turns into something else when she runs her fingers through his hair and he wraps his arms around her waist.

Once air becomes scarce, they pull back. Both breathing heavily.

She's surprised to say the least. "What the holy hell was that?"

He smirks at her, trying to not let the fact that that kiss just about knocked him flat on his ass show on his face. "Cover."

Riggins thankfully begins to walk into a less populated area. They're in pursuit, keeping their cover intact, holding hands and walking along, pretending to be a couple window shopping.

Kensi nods her head for Deeks to circle around as she continues to follow after the suspect.

When he reaches the corner, he comes face to face with the shaggy haired man, quickly turns around and starts to run. Unknowingly running past Kensi, missing the fact that her foot is stuck out.

"Ouch." Deeks walks up, cringing when he see's the guy's busted lip. "Damn, Riggins. That looks like it hurts."

Pulling him up, Kensi gives her male counterpart a smile. "I think it's only fair that we split the pot."

"Agreed." He holds out his hand. When she takes it, the tingling from the first time they touched runs through his body.

* * *

She walked back into the office, dazed look still on her face.

Gwen hears her walk through the door, but keeps her eyes on her paperwork. "Did you get him?" When there's no response the blonde looks up, seeing a strange look on the brunette's face. "Kens."

"Huh, what?" She's snapped out of her daze when she hears her name being called.

"I asked you if you got him."

Making her way to her desk, she sits down, throws her arms on her paperwork, shaking her head in disbelief. "Oh, yeah. Turned in and 1K richer."

"What's up with you?"

Kensi looks up at her partner, disbelief still written all over her face. "He kissed me."

"Who?"

"Deeks."

Then it clicks. "That new guy? Where'd you run into him at?"

She quirks an eyebrow like, _really_.

"So what happened?" Curious to hear the details, Gwen gets up and makes her way to Kensi's desk, sitting on the edge.

"Well I was watching my mark, looked across the road and saw him doing the same. So I made my way over after seeing that Riggins was carrying. I thought that it would be better if we worked together since we didn't know the guy's state of mind." She shakes her head when the flashes of what happened between the two play back in her head. Not for the first time. "We were standing there, trying to get a read on Riggins when he turned and looked our way. Before I knew it, Deeks had his lips on mine and I saw fireworks."

The blonde smirks. "Damn girl. So you're a grand richer and got a new boyfriend all in one day."

"Not my boyfriend." She deadpanned.

"But you want him to be."

"Not even close." _Denial. She's in denial._

"Uh-huh, sure. Keep telling yourself that. Your mouth maybe saying, "No_"_, but your eyes are saying, "I just want to run my fingers through that fluffy hair of his."

_Whatever_

* * *

As her feet hit the sand and the sound of the ocean fills her ears, she takes a deep breath, breathing in the salty ocean air. _Why am I letting this guy rattle me so much?_ She takes a seat, watching the surfers in the early evening sun.

"You following me, Blye?"

The familiar voice pulls her from her thoughts. "I could ask you the same thing." She turns around to look at the man that the voice belongs to, but as she does, her eyes grow wide when she sees the very muscular figure of the man who not just a few hours ago kissed her, knocking her on her ass. He's holding up his board, hair dripping, wetsuit clinging around his waist.

Smirking when he sees her clearly checking him out, he sets his board down and takes a seat next to the feisty brunette. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing really." She looks out back towards the ocean. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my thinking place. Every time there's something weighing on my mind, I come here. The sound of the waves and salty ocean air make it all become clearer."

Nodding her head, she keeps her eyes on the horizon. "Oh."

"Yeah, I did what I thought at the time was something really stupid, but after it happened I felt even more stupid for not doing it sooner." He confesses.

This draws her attention away from the ocean, turning her gaze towards her blonde colleague. "Deeks." Her voice full of hope but with that there's uncertainty.

He's not gonna let her talk her way out of this. Grabbing her hand, he rubs his thumb gently back and forth. "I know you felt it too."

She looks at their joined hands. There's that tingling feeling again. "So what if I did."

"Would you go to dinner with me?"

Taking her eyes off their hands, she looks into his eyes and sees nothing but sincerity. "What, are you asking me out on a date now?"

"Sounds like it."

She wants to say _yes_. God how she wants to say _yes_. Those doubts that she has, haunt her most frequently when someone begins getting close to her. Pushing those doubt aside, she wants to give him a chance. A chance to show her that not everyone is an arrogant asshole that would cheat on her with someone who she thought was a friend. "How would this ever work."

Placing a finger under her chin, he lifts her head up so that she can see and hear the truth behind his words. "Do you not remember today? How well we worked together? Just imagine that but so much more amazing."

A smile graces her face when she realizes how right he is. They did work well together today and something tells her they could work even better together as more. "I suppose I could eat."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: The next chapter will be the last. Hope you enjoy this one. _

* * *

Their first date had gone great, amazing actually. Which is why she's been ignoring him for the past week and a half. If she sees him tracing one of her marks, she just up and leaves not wanting any confrontation. The way he makes her feel is nothing short of extraordinary and that's the problem. She can't let this happen to her again, knowing this time the repercussions would be far worse than before.

"Hold it right there." She freezes when the pressure of a gun is pressed to her back. Putting her hands up in surrender she softly ask, careful not to startle the guy any further. "Okay, just tell me what you want and I can help you as best as I can."

The hairs on the back of his neck stand up, something's off. Scanning the area around him, he spots what makes his "spidey senses" tingle. _No. _The sight of the feisty brunette that he's come to care a great deal about, being held at gun point as she get into her car, sets him in motion. His mind losing all thought of the mark he had been watching a few minutes before.

* * *

She sees his familiar red truck in her rear view, giving a slight sigh of relief. Even though this guy has a gun pointed towards her as she maneuvers them throughout the traffic of the city, she stays calm, knowing that she's not alone.

As he directs her into a parking lot of an old abandoned building, she realizes that if Marty is gonna be able to help her, she'll have to distract the greasy haired thug. "So, what do you want?"

A grin that makes her cringe appears on his face, sending shivers down her spine. "You'll see." Cocking the gun. "Now get out."

As they both get out of the car she sees the blonde haired surfer that's a frequent star of her dreams appear behind a barrel, careful to stay out of sight.

When they lock eyes, she gives him a slight nod.

* * *

It had been six months. Six months since she got held at gun point. Six months since they had taken down her abductor together. Six months of dating a man who had slowly taken over her heart.

The door opens and in steps the very man. Pulling off his sunglasses, he smiles when he sees her at her desk working away on what he's assuming is a very important case.

"Hey, Marty."

"Hey, Gwen."

At the sound of her boyfriend's name, her attention is drawn away from her computer, smile gracing her face. "Hey, you."

"Hey, yourself."

Gwen takes the hint and makes her way to the backroom where they keep their files. "That's my cue to leave."

Shaking her head with laughter at her partner's subtly, she watches him as he walks over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd stop by and see you on my lunch." Sitting on the edge of her desk, he leans forward, placing a brief kiss to her lips.

Smiling when his lips leave hers, she brings her lips back to his for a slightly longer one. "Lucky me."

"There's one other thing." He hopes the nervousness in his voice can't be easily detected, but when your girlfriend is basically a spy, there's not a chance that she won't pick up on it.

Her eyebrow furrows when she hears his voice crack. Grabbing his hand, she gives it a reassuring squeeze. "What?"

"You know Mark, right?"

"Yeah, your surfing buddy."

Nodding his head in confirmation, his facial expression becomes one of seriousness."Well, he's decided to up and move to Bali, and open up a dive shop." Taking a brief pause, because this is where the nervousness comes in. "He wants me to go with him."

When she realizes what he's saying, she wants to hit herself for not seeing it before. "Oh, okay. Yeah, no." Shaking her head, tears start to pool in her eyes as his words truly set in. "I get it. It was fun while it lasted." She gets up from her chair, making a move to get away.

Before she can make her move though, he gently grabs her wrist, pulling her back to him. "Kensi, I want you to go with me."

Wow did she read this wrong. "What?"

"I want you to go with me." Grabbing her other hand, he stands up, and looks into her eyes, trying to convey how much he wants her, no, needs her to go with him. "Look, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Bringing his hand up to her cheek, he rubs his thumb back and forth in soft comforting motions. "So come with me."

"I can't." _Why can't you? _The turmoil that's running through her head has her all over the place.

"Why not?"

The part that she wishes would go away wins out though. "What happens when this goes south and you've had enough of me, huh? What will I do then?" Pulling away from his embrace, she starts to make her way to where Gwen walked off to, hoping to run away from all this mess.

"Kens, there's no way that I will ever leave you." He calls out to her retreating form, hoping to change her mind. He realizes that she has doubts. With her past, who wouldn't? He knows he can help change that. Hell, he's seen the self doubt and self loathing part of her slowly slip away in the past six months.

Turning around, giving him one last glance, she sadly smiles. "I'm so sorry, Marty. I can't."

* * *

"Kensi."

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

Tears in her eyes when she turns around to face her friend, the truth that she's been telling herself comes out. "I'm just saving myself from the inevitable."

"Is that what you really think?"

"I have to."

All the blonde can think is wow. "Kensi, you're my best friend and I love you, but you can be really stupid sometimes."

"What are you talking about?"

She doesn't know if she lets the secret slip because it may not matter anymore or that she's hoping that it'll give the stubborn brunette just the push she needs. "He was going to propose."

To say that she's shocked is a bit of an understatement. There's no way. "He what?!"

"He bought the ring a couple of months ago." Marty had come to her for help, asking her opinion about a few ring he was trying to decide on. As it turns out, he had already picked out the perfect one and just wanted to get confirmation from her best friend that he indeed had made the right choice.

"Why would he do that?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Why would the man of my dreams buy a ring? How could he possibly want me? I have nothing to offer him."

She doesn't know what it's gonna take for her to realize that she's worth everything. "Did you ever think that you're the woman of his dreams, Kens? He really loves you and would never do anything to hurt you, much less cheat on you like that asshole ex of yours." Grabbing both her hands, she locks her eyes with the brunette's hoping to get it through that thick skull of hers. "He loves you so much, Kensi. Why can't you see that?"

Suddenly flashes of their memories together play throughout her head. Kisses, intertwined fingers, fights, make ups, showing each other how much they love the other over and over again, late night talks, and so many other things of the past 28 weeks filling her mind. "Oh, my god. He really loves me."

Gwen lets out a sigh of relief when she sees the realization dawn on Kensi's face. "Well it's about damn time."

* * *

He was hoping that she would show up at the airport and confess her undying love like in one of those romantic comedies they watched frequently, but those are just fairytales. He's last to board, when he reaches his row it's empty. _Ironic. _

He's putting his bag in the overhead compartment, when it starts falling.

"Oh, here let me help you." The all too familiar voice says.

Whiping his head around, the beauty that is before his eyes, brings a boyish like grin to his face. "You came." Before they can say anything else, he cups her face and collides his lips with hers.

As he places his forehead on hers, she lets out a contented sigh. "I love you." Shaking her head that's still touching his. "I'm so sorry, Marty. You're my future and I will follow you anywhere." Pulling back to look at him, sparkle and mischief in her eyes. "Plus, I've done a lot of research."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Bali is in need of some Badass Blye."

Bringing his lips back to hers, the joyfulness in his voice can easily be heard. "Well they're gonna have to get in line."

They take their seats, fingers intertwined as the plane begins to take off. She curls herself into him, laying her head on his strong shoulder. "I love you, Marty Deeks."

Smiling, he places a kiss to the top of her head and lays his on top of hers. "I love you too, Kensi Blye."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Alright. Here's the last chapter. It's been a fun one._

_Epilogue_

* * *

_Bali, 5 years later_

He runs his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp as they swing on their back porch swing, watching the sunset. "I love you." He looks down at the beautiful woman, laying in his lap and smiles. The last five and half years have been a whirlwind for them, but he wouldn't change any of it.

Turning her head away from the ocean so that she's looking up at him, she lets out a content sigh. "I love you too, baby."

Things have changed quite a bit for them in recent years. Marty had helped his buddy get his surf shop started and Kensi had done some freelance bounty hunting. But after a year, Kensi surprised him with a quaint little restaurant overlooking the ocean. She had told him that while she loved her job, she felt that it was time for a change. He had told her that he felt the same and that this would be an amazing new adventure for them. What he didn't expect though was the other surprise she had for him.

"Mommy, daddy, lookie!"

Their attention is drawn to the sandy blonde haired toddler, running around in the grass with her pet chicken chasing her. Giggling as the bird runs around in circles, mirroring her moves. They laugh at the scene playing out before them.

"I can't believe you got her a chicken."

He throws his arm around her as she sits up. Placing a kiss to her temple, breathing in the beautiful scent of his wife. "Hey, you can blame Moana for that. Not me, babe."

She gives him a look like _oh please_.

"It was either that or a pig. I figured a chicken would be less mess."

Meeting his eyes with a bewildered look on her face. "Marty, you went to the farmers market for milk."

"Hey, in my defense, I did get milk."

"Yeah, well if you bring anymore animals home, you're gonna be sleeping outside for a very long time."

He glints, shaking his head. "Nuh-uh. You know good and well that you can't sleep without me next to you, Kensi Deeks."

"I'll just order a body pillow and a white noise machine. Problem solved." She shrugs her shoulders.

Pouting his lips, he brings out the puppy eyes.

Who's she trying to kid? Getting up from her place beside him, she stands in front of him, and takes a seat on his lap, swinging her legs across his. Her fingers finding home in his golden locks. "But then I would toss and turn for hours and end up out here with you anyway."

Smiling, he brings his lips to hers, as he wraps his arm around her waist.

She places her forehead to his, as they share a loving gaze. "Now come on. Lets go play with our daughter."

Marty runs up, scooping his little girl into his arms as his wife trails behind, taking in the scene before her. The sunlight hitting them just right as Callie starts being tickled to death by her daddy.

"Mommy! Help!"

She lets out a laugh at her daughter's beckoning cry for help. "I'm coming, baby!"

* * *

_That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed it. Fill free to check out my other stories. _


End file.
